Lullaby
by JordanRameneWrites
Summary: Emilie Agreste has returned to her family, and her dark past is dug up, but some secrets are better left in the dark. Rated M for graphic scenes and language.
1. The Clock Strikes...

The clock strikes one.

"Gabriel!"

A small girl, blonde, about five years old, running full force across the playground. She halts before a boy just taller than her, his blonde hair sticking out in five different directions. He clutched his worn backpack in both hands, grinning.

"Emi!"

Emi grinned as she took the backpack from him, unzipping the front pocket. "Bumble!" she squealed, pulling out a stuffed bee. She waved it above her head, making a buzzing noise with her lips.

Gabriel grinned, pulling out a stuffed ladybug. "Let's go, Bumble! To save the day!"

They ran around the playground, buzzing.

"Emilie, time to go home."

It was the nanny. Emilie sighed, returning the bee to him. "Bye, Gabriel."

Gabriel waved as she was escorted into a silver car.

* * *

The clock strikes two.

"Emilie!"

The girl, not so small anymore. She was 13, pretty, and popular. She turned to the source of the voice, smiling. "Hi, Gabriel!"

The other girls around her wrinkled their nose. "Ew, why would you even give that sewer rat the time of day?"

"Gabriel is my friend." She shrugged off her other 'friends' and patted Gabriel's shoulder. At least four sketchbooks were clutched in his arms, threatening to slip out any moment.

"New designs, Gabri?"

Gabriel pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Y-Yeah… would you like to.. see… some?" As he clasped one, the others fell onto the steps of the school.

Giggling, Emilie stooped down and grabbed them. "I'd love to."

Gabriel grinned, his braces flashing in the sunlight.

The silver car pulled in front of the school.

"Emilie Clement!"

Emilie's mother, Yvonne, and her father, Francois, stepped out of the car, eyebrows scrunched. "You are coming home, immediately!"

Head bent, Emilie trudged towards the car, looking back at Gabriel as they sped away.

The clock strikes seven.

"Mom! I'm seventeen! I don't need your approval!"

"You are not to see anyone, you are not to speak to anyone, you are staying here until you learn who to interact with in society. That Agreste boy will never amount to anything. You will marry Javier Sancoeur, and that is final!"

Emilie ran to her room, locking her door. She flung herself onto her chaise, sobbing into a pillow.

Just earlier that day, she had done a modeling shoot for a fashion magazine, wearing a blue sundress that rested just above her knees. She had visited Gabriel's house afterwards, curious as to his living situation. His house was small, but quaint, and he had several younger siblings. They crowded around her, asking her thousands of questions per second. Emilie had happily answered all of them as Gabriel prepared them dinner. Their mother returned home just a few minutes later, shooing them all out of the kitchen.

Emilie's mother found out, saw the state of the house, and banned Emilie from seeing Gabriel ever again.

Emilie sat up. Her mother had always dictated what she did, what she wore, who she spent time with.

No more.

Emilie was not about to die in her mother's house, at her mother's wishes. She was going to escape.

The clock strikes eight.

She curled her hand in a fist.

The clock strikes ten.

She raises it in defiance.

The clock strikes eleven.

She strikes her window, smashing the glass. Her knuckles are red, probably bruised.

The clock strikes twelve.

She throws herself out, glass twirling down to the grass. Her body tumbles to the ground.

* * *

She's alive.

She's running.

Her arm's broken, her nose running with blood.

She trips, falls. She gets back up, painfully.

Her mother screams her name. She's too far away.

She keeps going.

An apartment building, its door still open. She ducks inside.

Her mother's screams cease. Defeated, she returns inside.

The door to an apartment opens. Emilie shrinks back.

"There's no need to be afraid. Come inside."

Emilie balled her fists and entered the stranger's home.

"Would you like some tea?"

The stranger held a teapot in his hand. He was rather short, a bit stout, and had a goatee-like patch of facial hair. He was graying, but had a smooth complexion and young almond-shaped eyes.

"Y...Yes."

He smiled, placing a cup in her outstretched hands. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thank you," she whispered. The tea was rather sweet, even though she didn't add any sugar or honey.

"I add honey to it initially for flavor," he added, as if he read her thoughts.

"Why did you invite me in? You don't even know me."

The man chuckled. "I figured you would be coming here eventually. I don't mean to sound like a stalker, but I have encountered you in life quite a few times. I believe you have potential."

Emilie furrowed her brow. "Potential?"

He nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fu. I have been called Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculous. I protect the miraculous jewels with my life, and I believe that you are called to wield one."

"Me? I… how? I've never heard about these until today."

"Believe me. You're the one. Now, these are ancient relics that must be protected. Are you willing to accept the responsibility of becoming a protector of the miraculous?"

Emilie nodded. "Yes, Master Fu."

Master Fu turned to his old [record player] and opened the top. "Emilie Clement, you are chosen to wield the miraculous of the peacock. May you grow in strength, power, and wisdom."

He placed the miraculous, which was in the form of a brooch, in her palm. It glowed with blue energy as a small form materialized.

"Hello, master!" it chirped. "Or, should I say, mistress."

Emilie smiled. "Hello."

"My name is Duusu. I am your kwami. If you'd like to transform, just say so!"

Master Fu nodded. "This will allow you to transform into a hero, known as Mayura!"

"A… hero?"

"Yes. You are instilled with great strength, speed, agility, all the good qualities of well-known superheroes. You will protect the city of Paris, and the rest of France, and the world! You are vital to keeping the balance between good and evil."

Emilie's eyes went wide. "May I… try it?"

"Of course. But, beware of its power. It may prove to be too much. One must have a good heart and never use it for evil. When used for evil, the power can corrupt the wielder to the point where they are unrecognizable to their loved ones, or anyone else. The miraculous becomes damaged, and it is hard to restore it."

Duusu shuddered. Emilie nodded. "I solemnly swear that I will not use this bestowed power for evil."

"Good. I think you're ready to try it out. Go ahead."

"Duusu, transform me!"

Duusu flew into the brooch, the appearance becoming more vibrant. Emilie felt a tickling sensation up from her feet to her neck, then down her arms. She brushed her hand across her face, a mask appearing around her eyes.

Emilie grinned. "Wow…"

She now wore a blue, spandex-like bodysuit, with light blue gradients around the wrists and ankles. Her mask curved into a point, mimicking a beak, and she had a half-skirt, mimicking tail feathers, that came down from her waist to about knee-length.

Master Fu nodded. "Good. We begin training at dawn."

Emilie frowned. "Training? For what?"

"To make you a hero."

Emilie sighed. "Master Fu… I… I ran away from my parents. They'll come looking for me."

"You are 17?"

"Well, yes…"

Fu patted her shoulder. "I will work it all out. I wouldn't miss this opportunity, Emilie. Peace like this is rare. Tomorrow may bring chaos."

"So, I can stay? Here?"

"Of course."

* * *


	2. Court is in Session!

Emilie's arm was now bandaged to her waist, as per Fu's insistence. She stood over a bubbling pot of broth, left-handedly stirring vegetables and a few stray noodles.

"We will add more once these are cooked," Fu commented from a few feet away. He was busy slicing a loaf of bread to be made into croutons for a salad.

Emilie smiled to herself, continuing to stir. Fu had invited his lawyer, Daniel, to have dinner with them to sort things out before their court date to take custody away from Emilie's parents.

A knock on the door interrupted Emilie's thoughts. "Coming!"

It was Daniel, who smiled warmly. "Ah, you must be Emilie. He offered his hand, then chuckled awkwardly, switching to the other hand. "Daniel Maher, at your service."

Fu smiled. "Ah, Mr. Maher, please, do come in."

Daniel nodded in respect to the older master, removing his suit jacket. "Is there a place I could hang this, sir?"

Fu took it from him. "Allow me to hang it in the hallway for you."

Emilie made her way to the kitchen to set the table for their guest, but as she did so, Daniel stopped her. "Mademoiselle… please, would you sit down? You have been through enough stress. Allow me to continue setting up for dinner."

Emilie, relieved, thanked him profusely, settling onto the futon in Master Fu's living room.

Dinner was served promptly, with the soup Emilie had begun preparing earlier, salad with mandarin oranges and croutons, smoked salmon with crackers, and a small cheese platter with small toasted pieces of baguette.

Emilie had missed eating well. Her modeling career meant that she had to stay within certain parameters to stay "beautiful". In reality, she became pale and sickly looking and had just begun to regain weight to be a normal, healthy size. Though she was still rather pale, she noticed that her face rounded out a bit more as well as her torso. Fu fed her well, better even than when she was a little girl.

Daniel helped clean up once dinner was over, pouring the three of them a cup of tea.

"So, Emilie, you know your parents better than anyone. Would you say that they'd hire one of the best lawyers in town?"

"One hundred percent. They aren't easily discouraged by much."

Fu nodded. "They will put up a good fight. You can handle it, Maher?"

Daniel nodded. "We'll have to. But I believe that a good testimony will be enough."

Emilie signed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"All rise!"

Emilie stood, her blue calico-cotton skirt sliding from its scrunched position on the chair down to her ankles. Master Fu wore a black suit with a blue tie, and Daniel wore a dark grey suit with a red tie.

"Please present your testimony."

"Your honor, my name is Emilie Clement. I am seventeen years old."

"Your mother is Yvonne Clement?"

"Yes."

"Was she your primary caretaker?"

"Yes. My father, Francois, was at work all day."

"Were you taken care of well, would you say?"

"Not exactly."

"Please elaborate."

"I wanted for nothing physical, I had many things given to me. But I did not eat well and I never liked myself."

"You are a model?"

"I was."

"No longer?"

"No."

"Was this due to your diet?"

"No. I ran away from home."

"And stayed with this man, who presents himself as Mister Chen?"

Mister Chen was the legal cover up for Master Fu, so his guardianship would not be compromised. "Yes."

"Willingly?"

"Yes."

"And he fed you, and clothed you? You had an adequate sleeping situation?"

"Yes."

"Your arm is in a cast. Would you tell the jury why?"

"I broke it."

"Confirmed by a doctor?"

"Mister Chen practices medicine," Emilie spoke fondly, gesturing to Fu. "He is certified, with a medical license and the proper training to set broken bones."

"Very well. That information may be confirmed later. Was your arm broken before you left home?"

"After I jumped out the window, yes."

"You jumped out a window, and fell on the ground?"

"From a second story window, yes."

"Why did you jump?"

"I wanted to escape."  
"Was someone chasing you?"

The court reporter furiously scrambled to take down everything that Emilie and the prosecutor were saying.

"Were you afraid?"

Emilie hesitated. She wasn't expecting that question. Everything else had been well rehearsed.

"Was I… what?"

"Were you afraid after you left?"

Emilie began trembling. She sniffed. "Yes."

"Do you regret running away?"

"No."

Yvonne began to sob, Francois attempting to comfort her.

The judge, ignoring the outburst, nodded. "Continue."

"I rest my case, Your Honor."

Emilie's mother was next to testify, explaining her faults and making up stories of "little Emi" and denying recent events. She merely testified to faults in Emilie's youth, making no reference to current times. "She eats like a bird! I tried to feed her very well!" was one of many excuses made.

Fu countered her blathering by relaying his observations in changes in Emilie's behavior and implied that she was emotionally abused at her former home.

In the end, it was ruled that Emilie would be granted full independence from her parents, and certain possessions should be handed over to her. One of these things, to her delight, was her cat, Toby.

Fu, Emilie, and Daniel returned to Fu's apartment, moving the few possessions Emilie received into her new bedroom, once a storage room. Emilie was given her sports trophies, her modeling portfolios, her scrapbooks, her novels, her pillows and bedsheets, her school things, her dolls, her yearbooks, her stereo, and her great-grandmother's upright piano. She didn't know how to play the piano very well, but she knew each key and could play simple songs.

Toby curled himself around Fu's legs as he set the last box down on her bed.

Daniel gave them his best wishes and left for home after bringing in the last box.

Duusu peered out from under Emilie's hair. "So, we're staying here?"

"Until I can afford to move out, that is, yes."

Fu smiled. "Will you be returning to school, Emilie?"

Emilie nodded. "Shall I return Duusu to you, then?"

Duusu patted her hand. "I can hide during the day in your school bag. The other students won't notice me at all."

"All will work out, Emilie. I would get some sleep, now."

Emilie agreed, closing the door gently behind him. After she changed into her pajamas, Duusu settled onto her pillow.

"Something wrong, Emilie?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow. I don't want my friends to think badly of me… what if they already forgot about me?"

Duusu glided to her hand, patting it gently. "If they're really your friends, they wouldn't."

Emilie smiled, nuzzling Duusu with her cheek. She switched off her light, drawing the bedsheets over herself.


	3. hE's jUsT a fRiEnD 1!

"Emilie Clement?"

All heads turned to the blonde, who stood up slowly. "Present."

The teacher smiled. "Welcome back, Emilie. We missed you."

Nathalie Sancoeur, Javier's younger sister, smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Em."

Emilie, who sat next to her, grinned. "It's good to be back. Also," she reached in her bag, "I brought this for you to use for your project."

It was her modeling portfolio. Nathalie squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ms. Sancoeur!"

Nathalie ducked her head. "Sorry."

Gabriel turned to them. "Welcome back, Emilie."

Emilie smiled, dipping her head in thanks as she picked up her pen with her good hand.

* * *

Gabriel approached her after school had let out, his sketchbooks in hand. "Emilie, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Emilie smiled. "What do you need?"

"Well, um… Mother was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow night for dinner… the boys are out with our uncle and Selene is with a friend."

Emilie grinned. "I'd love to."

Gabriel grinned back. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then."

The blonde boy practically skipped out of sight, Emilie giggling. For all that has happened between them, he still was very excitable when it came to them spending time together.

Master Fu was waiting for her when she herself got home, hanging her bag on a hook by the door. "Good evening, Master."

"Emilie. I believe next week we will be able to remove your sling and begin your training."

"But Master, doesn't an arm take weeks to heal?"

Master Fu bowed his head. "I have been utilizing a magical healing tea to speed up the process. You will notice that I have sent you with a thermos of it every day this week."

Emilie nodded, brushing her bandages with her hand. "So I won't feel any pain once we take it off?"

"Precisely."

"How will we tell my friends?"

"You will still wear your bandages to school until the normal healing time is complete. I only need your arm healed to begin your training."

Emilie smiled. "Very well, Master."

Duusu whizzed out from her bag, grinning. "Soon we'll be able to transform! How exciting!"

Emilie giggled, nuzzling her kwami with her cheek.

* * *

Gabriel was all dressed up the day he and Emilie would be having dinner, his hair slicked back with an excessive amount of hair gel.

Emilie wore a light pink dress that went just below her knees, with an embroidered pattern of branches with flowers and a small bird to one side. **(The links will be available on this chapter that's crossposted on Ao3!)**

The blond boy blushed as she approached him, smiling. "Ready to go?"

Gabriel cleared his throat, motioning to his car. His mother and his sister Selene sat in the front, grinning. "Selene's friend has the flu… is that alright?"

Emilie grinned. "Of course. Hi, Selene."

Selene, who was eleven, grinned. "Hi, Lee!"

"It's good to see you out again, Emilie. I heard about your parents… I'm so sorry you had to deal with all of that…"

It was Gabriel's mom who spoke. Gabriel coughed. "She seems pretty happy with Master Chen, right, Emilie?"

Emilie nodded. "He was very hospitable. We get along fairly well, though he sometimes keeps to his room for a few hours at a time. I'm guessing it's some sort of meditation."

"But he's good to you, and that's what matters." Gabriel's mom smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, for tonight, I found a good deal on ribeye, and I made garlic mashed potatoes. Madame Alistair also sent over eclairs and raspberry tarts."

Emilie could feel her stomach cramping from the thought of all that food. Even after losing her diet plan and eating real food, she still ate like a bird. But it was Mama Agreste's cooking, and Emilie wasn't about to squander this opportunity.

The house was in better shape than usual. The paint on the side of the house was holding up, and the usual piles of bikes and buckets on the lawn were absent. The lawn was well trimmed.

"Gabriel and the boys were able to clean the place up a bit. However, I don't doubt that they left _something_ out…"

Emilie laughed. "It's perfectly fine, Ms. Agreste. I'm sure it's lovely inside.

It was. The small kitchen was in order, and the chairs were shoved neatly beneath the table. Gabriel took Emilie's bag and hung it on a hook over the door.

"Do you have any new projects to show me, Gabriel?"

Ms. Agreste smirked. "He sure does. Leave the door open, Gabe."

Embarrassed, Gabriel mumbled something inaudible, showing Emilie down the hall.

There were heaps of fabric atop Gabriel's bed, pins all over his desk, and patterns were strewn about on the floor. Amongst the loose things was a dress form, with a full purple floor-length dress hanging on it. **(Again, links available on this chapter on Ao3). **It was made of satin, with silver stars falling down the front and side. The skirt was very full of tulle, and most likely had a hoop skirt underneath.

Emilie went up to it, running her fingers over one of the stars. "Gabriel…"

Gabriel grinned. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Whose class is this for?"

"It's not… for a class. It's for you."

Emilie turned to face him. "What?"

"I know it's a long ways away, but… Emilie, will you go to the Constellation Gala with me?"

Silence. The Constellation Gala was something their school started to mimic the American concept of prom. It wasn't for months. "I… Gabriel…" She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"R-really?"

Emilie smiled. "I'd be happy to go with one of my best friends."

Gabriel nodded. "Great! I'll… I'll finish it, by then. Yeah."

* * *

"What was I thinking?"

Gabriel paced the floor, kicking up patterns and small bits of scrap fabric. "'Wow Gabe, you're such a good friend!' 'I'd be happy to go with one of my best friends' … does she really not know?"

Gabriel's other best friend from Thailand, Terence, shrugged. "I'd say she's either oblivious or she's just… not interested in you like that? I dunno. She liked the dress, though?"

Gabriel smiled. "She did. It's a good color on her."

"So she tried it on? In front of you?"

"No, no-" Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Idiot. Of course not."

Terence laughed. "I figured she wouldn't. Gosh, Gabe-bro, you're a red mess."

"Shut up." Gabriel grinned. "So, how's Ruthai?"

"Ruthai? Dude. She's so… how do I put it? She _glows_. Oh, that reminds me, are you coming to the wedding?"

Gabriel sighed. "I wish I could. I can't afford a ticket right now… Mom's in between jobs again, and bills are due fairly soon."

Terence nodded. "Sorry to hear that, bud. Anything I can do?"

Gabriel shook his head, smiling. "You've got a fiancee to care for and a baby-to-be. Don't worry about me."

"Tell me about it… my mum's trying to get me to buy a bunch of new outfits… she has a strong feeling it's going to be a girl."

"She's been right before. I'm sure whatever the gender, they're going to be incredibly cute."

"Thanks, bro…" There was a yell from the other room on Terence's line, Terence sighing into the phone. "That would be Paula… she and mum are probably back from shopping… I've got to go help them. Talk to you later, dude, okay? Good luck with your lady problems!"

Gabriel laughed. "Thanks, dude." He ended the call, grinning.

Selene knocked on his door insistently. "Gabriel! It's my turn to use the phone!"

Promptly opening the door, Gabriel shoved the phone into her arms, closing it behind her.

**Double whammy! Two chapters in one day. I accidentally forgot about chapter two... whoops. **

**Also, in the last chapter, I apologize for the court scene. I am not a lawyer, a judge, or have ever been to court. My friends are in Mock Trial; snippets I get from them is what I have to offer. That's it.**

**Please enjoy despite the not-so-accurate court scene!**


	4. (Trigger Warning)

**CHAPTER WARNING: MENTIONS OF R*PE AND KIDNAPPING. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THERE WILL BE A SUMMARY OF THE CHAPTER AT THE END IF YOU STILL WISH TO CONTINUE WITH THE PLOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**There is a tag before the part that mentions that if you want to read up to that point as well. **

"Again."

Emilie pounded her fist against the wall. A bell chimed, and spikes flew from all directions. She and Master Fu had found an abandoned warehouse, and modified it for her training with the help of an old friend. Spikes, chains, fire, deep water, anything to prepare Emilie for any kind of battle was necessary.

She dodged another spike as she spread her arms out, the feathers on her suit stretching to imitate wings. Reaching out, she grabbed a low-hanging beam, swinging herself up onto it and perching there, scanning the field.

"To your left, Emilie!"

She lunged, swinging forward to surge to the floor below. She flailed her arms awkwardly, falling onto her back. "Ehh…"

"It is important to make sure you calculate your next move as well as your opponents, Emilie. I think we are done for today."

"Master Fu, I think I could get it if I could just-"

"You must let Duusu rest, and you can't do those kinds of stunts on your own."

Sighing, Emilie caved, releasing her transformation.

Duusu floated down to her shoulder, patting her cheek. "We'll get out there soon, Emilie!"

Master Fu sighed. "If anything shall happen in the next few days, I would allow you to observe. But on one condition: you cannot get physically involved. Save whom you are able to, and get to shelter ASAP."

Emilie grinned. "Oh, Master, thank you, thank you!"

"And Em?"

Emilie paused. "Yes, Master?"

Fu smiled, gesturing to her recently dyed hair. "Brunette is a good color on you. Very nice choice."

"Thank you, master." She threaded her fingers through it as she returned to the bus stop outside.

* * *

"Your arm is all healed now, Em?"

Emilie smiled. "I feel great now, yeah."

Gabriel grinned. "Awesome! Are you excited about the formal?"

"Very much. Do we know who's all going?"

"I know Rolland and Gina's son is, Tom. I hope Wang's niece is going with him. He's had a thing for her for quite a while."

"Sabine? Yeah, she's a cutie. I can see it."

Gabriel coughed. "I hope to have your dress done tonight… would you be able to do a fitting sometime this week?"

Emilie frowned. "Not this week. I have… plans with Master Chen," she fibbed, thinking of her training sessions.

"Oh… okay. Some other time, then."

"I could do next Friday. Does that work for you?"

Gabriel nodded. "Sounds fine. Thank you."

"Thank you for making my dress. I can't wait to wear it."

"Of course, Emilie."

Emilie smiled, waved goodbye, and walked away to board the bus to Master Chen's.

Gabriel sighed. "She's beautiful…"

_But she only likes you as a friend. _

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING: READ AT OWN RISK UNTIL END NOTES IN BOLD.**

* * *

It was her first mission. Emilie practically hopped up and down. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

Duusu smiled. "Let's make our master proud, Emi!"

"_Duusu, transforme moi!"_

The mission in question regarded a missing girl who had been spotted with a group of young men downtown. She seemed to be in peril from the witness' story.

"Let's go."

Unfolding her wings, Mayura lept upwards, soaring into the sky. Her brunette hair rippled in the wind as she narrowed her eyes to focus on her target. The docks were fairly dark at night, with little to no outside lights. The perfect place to conduct business, or hide a girl.

"Alright, _princess_, hold still."

_Sick bastards._ Mayura dropped down, squatting down on the edge of the roof looking down at the group.

The girl was quite young, maybe only a few months older or younger than Emilie. From what Mayura could tell, she didn't know her.

"Help me, please!"

"Your cries are pathetic." A redheaded man had spoken, sliding his hand under her chin. He wrenched her face up to look him in the eyes. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't ya? We'll have to shut you up until we can sell ya for a good price… but we should make sure you've got the goods. Anyone wanna take her for a test run?"

Mayura took that as her cue, dropping down from the roof. "I don't think so, _prick_."

The men blinked. The redhead laughed. "I'm not scared of some _bird_. Here," he roughly handed the girl over to another, "take her inside. I'll deal with Feathers here."

In a blur, Mayura whipped her leg around, knocking two of the men down. The man holding the girl stepped back, making a run for the warehouse. He slammed a button, the large door closing. The girl screamed.

"Get her!"

Mayura lept up, using a draft to lift herself above them. She grabbed her weapon, a fan, and grasped it tightly in her left hand. "_Fanblade!"_

The feathers became sharp like razors. She swung it towards her opponents, slashing their arms or legs when they got too close. She backed up, ducked underneath the warehouse door, and held out her fan to the redhead. "Stand down."

The man stepped back, still gripping the girl under his arm. "Try me, bitch."

Gritting her teeth, Mayura swung at him, slashing his face.

"Ow! Fuck, that hurt. You're gonna pay for that, _whore!_"

Mayura lunged for his arm, holding her fan to his neck. "Let. Her. _Go."_

"Or what?"

Mayura pressed her fan deeper into his neck, drawing blood.

"Fine." He roughly dropped the girl on the ground, pushing Mayura's fan away. He lunged to throw a punch, which Mayura caught to the face. She cupped her jaw, arcing her leg to dig her heel into his head. The man crumpled.

"Shit…"

The girl looked up at her, trembling. Mayura offered her hand.

"Come with me."

Nodding, the girl clung to her arm as Mayura guided her to a ladder that led to a loft.

"Stay here. I'm going to call the police."

Thuds echoed against the warehouse door, the other men getting up and pounding on it to get in. Mayura rolled her eyes as she dialed the emergency number.

The police showed up rather quickly, armed with their standard duty guns. "Alright, what's going on here?"

Mayura opened the door, hands held aloft. The girl followed, silently sobbing.

"Officers, these men were attempting to sex-traffic this girl."

The police captain frowned. "What...who...are you supposed to be?"

"My given name is May-"

One of the officers groaned. "Great, we've got a girl playing superhero! Listen, lady, this is _our_ job. Run along and go play somewhere else."

Mayura furrowed her brow. "_Playing?_ Excuse me, officer, but I saved this girl's life. You've been tracking these guys for a while, but made no moves to apprehend them?"

"Superheroes are nothing but trouble. It's best that you scoot, lady."

With a huff, Mayura patted the girl on the back, guiding her to one of the officers. She took off into the sky, returning to Master Fu's apartment.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Mayura trains, Emilie's arm is healed (to the knowledge of the public now versus the magical tea Master Fu used), Gabriel is in the friend zone with Emilie, Mayura is allowed to go on a mission (she's not supposed to get involved really, but she does anyway), girl is taken by a group of bad men, Mayura saves her, the police show up and tell Mayura off (because wtf a superhero? unheard of), and Mayura returns to the apartment.**

**I put a trigger warning just because it's a sensitive topic, although it is mostly implied save for one dialogue line. It's best to just skip it if you're sensitive to it, that's why I put a summary!**

**also, I can't put links on this site, but if you read the part about the dress Gabriel is making for Emilie, the link to the dress is on this story cross-posted on AO3! Go check it out if you'd like.**


End file.
